


鱼水之欢

by Faustiane



Category: OMIUJI
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	鱼水之欢

这是一片禁海。  
波浪漾起，泛起遥不可及的星光。  
晴明呜咽了一声，缓缓从沉睡的状态中苏醒。周围光线稀薄，鼻尖进出的空气有些虚弱。  
黑暗中，弥漫着一股黄兰香的气息，但是什么也看不见。  
这是在海底，却能像鱼一样自由的呼吸。  
他发现自己的双手被捆在一起高举过头顶，想要呼救的时候，忽觉口中衔着一颗硕大光滑的珍珠，那些细微的哼声像从地狱里历尽千辛万苦才浮上水面的呻吟。  
“大人，您终于醒了。”  
一支不似人类的臂膀从脚底打着卷的延伸上来，冰凉的触感立刻勾起晴明的恐慌。他紧张地与一双紫黑色的眼瞳相对，那双瞳海深处闪烁着淫邪的光芒。  
对方是个素未谋面的男妖，枣红色的长发像海藻一样的铺满了后背，末梢调皮地四处乱翘。他长得阴柔极了，但是口中的语言比漆黑的墨汁还要恶毒。  
“我刚才一直在想，等到您醒来还要有多久，因为我实在无法忍耐这样一直看着您。”他凑上前，轻轻吻了吻晴明口中的那颗珍珠，吻得那颗球体向后滚动。  
“我想要您，大人，您是我见过最美丽的宝藏。”  
而晴明根本无法回答他，只能涨红双颊，双腿踢踏着试图摆脱快要爬到小腹上的柔软肢体。  
他记得是个流云渐起、微风习习的午后，花开时节路过芳园，连衣摆上都会沾染香味的季节。自己陪荒川在河岸边散步、对方微笑着说要给自己看一窝刚刚出生的小水獭，也记得自己忽然一头栽进岸边的一口水井里。没想到，毫无防备地，井底用法术连接着海洋。  
再好的孤帆远影，再美的诗情画意，全被眼前的黑暗毁于一旦。  
又是两条肢体盘踞了上来，死死地捆住乱动的双腿。它们的表皮很粗糙，似乎蠕动着什么细小的颗粒。  
这时候晴明才发现，自己的下身不着片缕。  
他摇头，示意那个男妖不要靠近自己，长而直的白发也随着脑袋轻轻摇动。  
“呜、呜……”  
舌头拼命地想要发挥作用，但是珍珠搅拌着唾液，让清晰、具有威慑力的词句变得含混不清。  
那男妖笑了笑，勾起晴明的下颚仔细地来回婆娑。  
“您不记得我了吗？”  
弯长妖媚的指甲挑开了那件天蓝鹤羽的的狩衣前襟，隔着衣物搔弄一颗敏感的乳粒。  
素来淡定自持的阴阳师无法继续保持镇定，被束缚住的双手用力地挣动着，但男妖轻松的态度显示了一切反抗都是徒劳。  
晴明发出浅淡的喘声，他无法说话，无法用语言攻击对方，阴阳术在手脚都被束缚的情况下成了累赘。他屈辱地仰视着对方，被逼跌进了一个冰冷之极的怀抱里。  
“明明一直向我索取的、讨伐的，是您啊。”  
男妖隔着那颗珍珠与晴明香吻，又湿又滑的舌头舔弄着张开的唇瓣，响起巨大淫乱的水声。  
那些恼人的柔软肢体已然钻入了大腿内部，皮肤更加深刻地感受到了那份粗糙的触感。它来到隐秘的腿根，尖头翻卷儿，来来回回摩擦着幼嫩的区域，没完没了。  
性感忽然在下一秒随浪头一起打过来。  
晴明对那些拥抱、吻和明显的侵犯感到无能为力，他难过地蹙起了眉，低下头试图掩饰自己的耻态。  
“晴明大人，把这个好好地吞下去，这可是我藏了多年、、专门为您准备的宝贝。”  
紫黑瞳眸的男妖伸出拇指，对着那颗珍珠用力摁进晴明的口中。圆润的外表早已沾满了唾液，就着下滑的力量送进食道，一路畅通无阻地跌进胃袋里。  
晴明惊慌不已，舌根隐隐发麻：“你给我吃了什么？”  
很快，他又被捏着下巴吻了吻。  
“您真可爱。陆地上那些人，总是教我生气，同样在索取，他们却给不了您能给我的。”  
男妖的口腔里混杂着一股莫名的腥味，交吻的每一秒，胃都在恶心地抽搐。他吮吸着晴明的舌头，孜孜不倦地追逐它并用力缠住。  
渐渐地，晴明被吻得四肢无力，漂亮的眼睛中熄灭了求生的光芒。腹中燃烧起一股热量，像火球一样地翻腾，并逐渐下移。  
那些长着吸盘的肢体终于从腿根探入了股道。  
男妖犹嫌不足，双臂抱着晴明将他双腿尽可能地分开，让肢体“啪”地一声贴上了紧紧闭合的穴口，靠吸盘吮得那张小嘴微微蠕动。内里似乎自动分泌出液体，像水生动物粘腻的外表。  
“我不喜欢这样、好累……放开我。”  
“那这样呢，您喜欢吗？”  
被掏出来立在小腹前端的性器随水波轻轻摇动着，它有着很淡的粉色，跳出了一小团黑色耻毛的包围圈。没有狰狞的筋络，顶端微微上翘，很惹人怜爱地享受着男妖的视奸。  
“晴明大人，您是不是很少自渎，就像这样从上到下的摸它？”  
“我没有，放开我……起码松开我的手……”  
“不行啊大人，我听说您是一个很不乖的人。”  
一直在下身徘徊的数条肢体一下子全都活了过来，纷纷伸向晴明的身躯，从腹股沟到腰侧的肌肉线条，每一寸皮肤上都有深红色的吸盘在认真地工作。  
晴明被束的双手举在身前，他背对着男妖，跪在沙石的海床上，高高抬起自己如玉一般光滑温润的屁股。他转过脸，羞耻的热度早已胜过了眼尾的水红色。  
“放过我，如果你有什么心愿，我可以替你完成……我能帮助你！”  
男妖却置若罔闻，他更加靠近晴明的后背，沿着深邃的脊沟线条一直吻到会让晴明忍不住轻颤的尾椎骨。  
“我想让您一直留在我身边，让这里变大，让您的乳房胀出能喂养我们孩子的奶水，让这里完全枯竭、失去它和雌性交配的功能。我想要侵占您、毁尽您，这就是我一生最大的心愿，您做得到吗？”  
“不、不要这样……”  
优秀的阴阳师没有想到对方用词竟会是如此凶恶、下流，令平素端庄温和的他根本无法招架。  
脆弱的穴口已经抵挡不住肢体尖端的入侵，屈辱地敞开通往极乐世界的大门。它用力钻了进去，在甬道内蠕动着，密密麻麻的吸盘刚刚碰上前列腺，像无数个小龟头一样攻击着最脆弱的防线。  
晴明立刻被烫到似的弓起后背，臀部离海床格外远，胸膛却贴在砂砾上，止不住地摩擦，带来三方面的快感。  
他从来不知道自己竟然可以如此淫乱，那些引以为傲的自持力、保护自己的后盾统统在欲望来袭的瞬间功亏一篑。  
晴明趴在地上，发出“啊哈……啊”甜腻地呻吟。同时，他感到下身滚烫，好像有什么鲜嫩的花朵快要呼之欲出。  
长了吸盘的肢体深入到不能再深的位置之后，终于放慢了节奏。它的口径不小，像幼童的腕子那般粗细，当一根逐渐停下后，另一根重新贴上了穴口，安抚着紧张地嫩肉似乎等着趁虚而入的机会。  
“晴明大人，要记得放松。不给您完全扩张开，您是不会拥有我们的孩子的。”  
阴阳师终于从情迷意乱中清醒了一些，但是脑海中一片混沌，他不知所搓地盯着自己紧紧抠进沙地中的手指，有些害怕，也有些恍惚。  
“我究竟是怎么躺在这里的呢？”  
紧接而来更凶猛的入侵打断了他的思索。  
另一根肢体坚持不懈地刺激穴口，终于找到一丝能够进入的机会。它趁着晴明喘气、穴口稍微松软的空隙钻了进去，拼命地深入，直到和同伴搅合在一起。  
穴肉被撑得失去了淡粉的色泽，仔细看还能分辨皮肤下的细小血管。  
男妖掰开晴明的臀肉，对眼前的景象很满意，赏了点能减缓疼痛地唾液，用手指抹在了肉穴周围。  
那真是疼得撕心裂肺。  
勃起的性器差点一下子软了下去。  
晴明浑身颤抖地忍住冲出口的尖叫，白发在身后倾泻一背，顺着体侧滑落在海床上。不过他总算知道了自己为什么一下子陷入情动的原因——这只妖怪的唾液，含催情的成分，是上好的媚药，是能把高高在上的王公贵族变成欲望禽兽的珍宝。  
无论从被藏起的大量珠宝也好，还是从它本身的价值来讲也好，它一直被人类觊觎至今，令无数水手都死在了寻找它的海路上。  
只不过，现在，这男妖张肆佞的脸庞近在咫尺，他撸动着晴明的性器，一点点抠弄着会流泪的马眼，直到把它恢复成坚硬勃发的状态。  
他把晴明翻过来，捧起肉臀，一口含住了它，津津有味地叼弄，舌尖稍一刺激，它便立刻淫乱地左右乱晃。  
“啊、不行了，疼……好胀……”  
“您舒服吗？”  
“别动了，会坏的、会坏掉的……”  
“您真是太可爱了。即便坏掉了，我也依然爱着您。”  
晴明被对方收进怀里，冻得他一个激灵，下身立刻射了出来，一股白浊之色被海水稀释殆尽后。  
喘息片刻之后，他按耐住悸动，对男妖试探道：“其实如果你心有不甘的话，我会帮你向世人澄清，我有保护你的方法……”  
“晴明大人。”男妖咧起一抹近乎残忍的笑容，“别说的那么好听，当初您可是站在讨伐队伍的最前端，可比谁都要积极呢。”  
晴明咬了咬下唇，不语状。  
但是他被强制性地抬起糟糕的脸，艳红高潮之色尚未褪去，双眸一如寒星般闪耀着。  
“大人该不会自己爽到了，就想要推卸责任了吧？”  
“你知道我明明不是那个意思……”  
“那就是要负责，再把屁股抬得高一点。”  
见晴明有所犹豫，男妖皱着眉狠狠一掌打上右面的臀瓣，皮肤上浮现出鲜红的指印。  
“呜、啊……”  
“大人果然就是欠点教训，这样就听话多了。”  
被迫分开的两瓣臀肉印着掌印，暴露出藏起来的后穴。两根深红色的肢体交替着在穴道内抽插，模拟性交的激烈动作让晴明心惊到了极致。即便没有看见，也听到了从身后传来疯狂粘腻的水声。他为自己的放荡不堪感到深深羞愧，同时也沦陷在快感的漩涡里。  
这仿佛就是一场噩梦，而男妖即将道出的一句话成了噩梦的终结、地狱的开端。  
“宝贝起效果了，这里，长出了能孕育生命的花朵。”  
肉棒和后穴之间的股道中央，敞开了一条隐秘的裂缝。男妖用指尖拨开闭合的嫩肉，贪婪地注视着美丽的花穴。  
“真好，晴明大人，它真的很好看，像能产出珍珠的蚌肉。”  
“所以……啊、嗯，你给我吃的到底是什么东西……”  
“大概是鲛人的生命珠吧，我也不记得了，海底的岁月那么长——反正它们就是用这个来生孩子的。”  
话音未落，男妖像被烫伤似的惨叫了一声，插在晴明后穴里的两根肢体剧烈地抽搐起来，一下子从穴道内滑出来瘫软在地上。  
对阴阳师来说，失去了填满穴道内的东西，巨大的空虚感一下子抽空了他所有的力气。他瞬间瘫软在沙石上，双手抵在胸前。  
他看着四周的游鱼，零星分布的白色海螺，渐渐失去了焦距。  
世界仿佛只剩下一些惊怒，一些五颜六色的法术光芒，一片深不见底的海洋，一张担忧的脸，一句疼惜的话。  
“晴明，吾来晚了。”  
荒川撑起一个保护罩把晴明牢牢地护在怀里，又回头瞅了那只已经变成死灰色的男妖，把那些巨额的金银财宝也都捎带上——也是时候把那些搜刮来的民脂民膏全都返还于民了。就算……就算晴明被他……也一定会很开心吧。  
素来高傲的荒川之主第一次用力地责备自己，从水面上升起到回家的那一刻从未停止过。他亲手端来热水，帮阴阳师擦去浑身的污浊，解开绑着对方双手的法术，用毛巾一遍遍擦拭着那具身体上的痕迹。  
“该死，真是该死，对妖怪心那么软做什么。用咒术削它啊，用你的符咒啊，每次抓吾都抓得很疼……你的龙呢？！”  
这会，大妖变得像个管家婆，一边埋怨晴明着了敌人的道，一边愧责自己没用。  
但是，当擦拭到晴明腿间时，他停下了鸡婆般的碎碎念，微微睁大了眼睛，注视着被露水浸润的草丛和神秘花园。  
他不是没有和女妖交媾过，每当春季来临时总有那么几次——本该在女妖身上出现的，人类不该有，人类男性更不该有。  
白白嫩嫩的股间敞开着一道深邃的沟壑，绵长地延伸到了下方，再隔一段，便看到了被操开、扩张至级之后才松懈下来的后穴。它们在水光的折射下拥有嫣红美艳的色泽，一张一合，像是岸边晒太阳的蚌壳，露出宝贵的珍珠，散发着忍不住靠近的热气。  
早莺乱飞的春天……明明已经过去了，樱花也凋零了满地。为什么胯下依然具有攻击性的胀了起来，就连身后的尾巴也如同发情期间那样兴奋地晃动？  
荒川轻嗅了一阵，确定闻到了以往只有雌性才会发出的诱人香味。他疑惑地看着晴明，却下意识地舔了舔嘴角。  
“嗯……”  
躺在软榻上的人哼了一声醒来，看见头顶熟悉的天花板，淡雅的居室替换了深得可怕的海洋，终于安心地叹了口气，扭动着腰肢、慢慢坐了起来。  
腰似乎有点酸，但他根本不介意。  
他摇了摇目光有些发直的荒川，问道：“我们回家了，对吗？”  
“是啊，回家了呢。”  
“荒……川？”  
晴明顺着他的视线一看，脸瞬间飞红地扯过被子盖住自己。他躲开荒川的视线，甚至在对方靠近过来的时候闭上了眼，哆哆嗦嗦地请求道：“别这样，别这样看着我。”  
仅仅是这样被看着，他就能感受到从某个穴里滑出来的情液，打湿了身下的被褥。全身有一种火辣的感觉，尤其是两只乳头。  
“那只畜生对您做了什么？”  
说到这个，晴明突然正色，强忍住内心的躁动，主动地朝荒川靠近，没有意识到这个动作有多么危险，也没有发觉自己散发着诱人的味道和对方隐忍的表情。  
这位阴阳师兀自思索道：“鲛人的生命珠，荒川你应该了解它的功效和作用，能跟我讲一讲吗，包括怎么消除它的作用和……一些不良反应。”  
“不用消除了。”  
晴明没有料到对方斩钉截顶地拒绝了他的请求，他以为……  
真是够了。  
当荒川隔着衣物与晴明的胯部相抵，眼神中的欲望几乎与晴明一样坦诚相对，后者才彻底意识过来，他家的式神——这只任性高傲的雄性大水獭迎来了迟到的发情期。  
“晴明，你摸一摸这里。”  
荒川的喉咙里响起呢喃，他抱着晴明的脸颊像恋人一样轻轻磨蹭，声音低沉得让人脸红心跳。  
阴阳师羞赧地趴在他壮硕的怀里，与之前的激烈冰冷不同，这个怀抱温柔至极。所以，连他自己也不知道，花穴也像有回应似地张了张嘴，仿佛期待什么东西的来临。  
“好大啊。”  
晴明皱着眉，他正在揉捏的部位拥有一只手完全掌握不了的尺寸，垂在两旁的肉蛋沉重的分量更是令人心惊。但体内残余的春情犹在，他早已不知内敛为何物，有些羞涩、亦是贪恋地用眼神勾勒着对方的形状，有韵律地帮荒川搓揉。  
大妖满意地发出低吼，顺势把人类按倒在榻，具有侵略性但不凶恶的目光注视着晴明形状姣好的薄唇上。  
“这里，有别人的味道，吾不喜欢。”  
“请……尽管、做一些令你喜欢的事情吧。”  
晴明用力地回抱住这只已经迫不及待亲吻起来的大妖，暴风雨一样的吻落在脖颈、脸颊等各个角落。  
“刚才……啊，谢谢你。”  
“用一窝小水獭来答谢吾，如何？”


End file.
